Amor Real
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: When Ciel was to be order to live his life as a girl, he could barely stand it. Now he was to be wed to man! Not just any man, but Sebastian Mechelle's the richest man around. Would Ciel be able to live a lie for the rest of his life to save his father?
1. Chapter 1

It felt like the many years have had a hold on him. As if the leaves from the trees never fell from the springs of autumn. Once believing the hopes and dreams of his own, and witnessing them fall all one by one there was nothing no one can ever do to make him happy. The boy stood on his balcony as the gentle breeze blew against his long, silky, shiny, and smooth oceanic hair. The boys eyes glistened ever so softly as he gazed upon the sunset that started toward the sky.

"The sunset never seemed so beautiful" He mouthed as he slowed reached to put some strands of his hair behind his ear. His blue long sleeve dress fitted all the boys curves ever so nicely as the white over dress hung in just right. (Think as the Alice dress) Over the boys hair laid a blue hair band. The scenery continued to baffle the boy as all stood quite and only the breeze was the welcoming tone that played its music.

"Young Master" A smooth voice spoke as it broke the silence between the boy and the scenery that lay before him. The young aristocrat slowly turned to the source of the voice and found a maid standing outside of the opened glass doors. A smirk played along the young masters face.

"Ban it is not wise for you to call me such a title" His eyes soften towards the maid, through his hard unforeseen years Ban has always been there for him, not only as a maid but as a friend as well. Ban blushed over then action her master made towards her, she always looked up to him, even when they were little.

"My apologies Young Mistress" The aristocrat narrowed his eyes, he new it was law that his title should not be young master, but young mistress though that didn't mean he liked the name.

"Is there a reason why you were summoned here Ban?" The maid quickly shook her head, she was embarrassed to know that her master seen her spaced out over his actions. She coughed to maintain her composure and dusted her dress a little so that she wouldn't look sloppy.

"Well you see Young Mistress the Master and Mistress of the house wish to see you in their study room" The young master rose an eyebrow in question. _'My parents wish to speak with me? What ever the matter for?'_ He pondered for a split second, he nodded his head to Ban and walked inside his room as the maiden closed his glass doors. As he walked through his room towards the door he picked up his dress as not to step on it by accident. He sensed that Ban was following his closely behind and he mentally thanked her for that. To say in the least the young master was terrified by his mother, she was the most evilest woman he ever came know in the world. He didn't understand to why god was able to give life to a woman such as her , but his father was a different story. He was a nice, noble, and respectable man filled with much honor, but his years of hard work have had his toll on him, for a sickness of the heart was the one thing that was able to stop such a powerful man. The young boy finally reached his destination, there before him stood the door to the study room and the one thing that stood between his parents and him. The aristocrat slowly exhaled some oxygen he didn't know he was holding and opened the door. The maid that was behind him just a moment ago was no more to be seen anymore. The boy slowly walked in his parents room, the sun didn't seem to be seen anymore for it had faded as he walked through the long lonely hallways. As the boy rose his head he noticed that something seemed a little off, something that gave this room some life. He gaze moved toward his parents though, though those beautiful baby blue eyes seemed to widen in shock. There sitting in the master chair was not his father, but his mother, she sat there with a big evil smile plastered all over her face.

"I was about to think that you weren't going to show up at all" She said in a cold voice, she put of her hands on top of the desk.

"I was informed that father would attend as well" The young boy shot back calmly. His mother narrowed her eyes and stood up from her chair and slowly walked to her son. She ceased her steps when she was right in front of him.

"Your father is resting, I told that wretched maid to fetch you and inform you that both your father and I would be here because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't show if she informed you that only I would be here" The boy stood there taking in all the harsh words that his mother gave him. His soft eyes narrowed and both of his hands clenched on his dress.

"What is that you wish to speak about mother?" He questioned as he gritted his teeth in the process as he spoke.

"Over the years you have been treated and properly trained to not only look like, but talk, walk, dress, dine, dance, and greet like a young woman" She started off, she paused and smiled over the fact she the knew how bad her son hated remembering the torture."And now you are going to use that training and hard work for good usage"

"I don't think I understand mother" He knew that whatever his mother had in mind was never good. He started hoping that whatever she pondered didn't have to do anything with him, but as fate would have it, it was no luck to his situation.

"Ciel our aristocratic life is coming to an end, and it is time for you to be married to a rich man" The information stunned the young blue haired boy. Did he hear correctly? Did his mother just ask him to marry? And with a man?

"Your asking me to marry a man mother? A _man_?! No you have dishonored me long enough! I will not humiliate myself!!" Ciel's mother awaited until her son finished and finally spoke, and as she spoke she gave a very big sign of a warning to never question or deny her state of idea. Not when it was as important as their aristocratic lives meaning to an end and that was something she was not about to give up.

"Did you not hear to what I just said Ciel? Our aristocratic lives are at stake here!"

"And that gives you the actual go and demand me that I shall marry to a man?! No! Never!" He shouted as he put his foot down, he was sick and tired of his mother always running his life. It as if his mother was his shadow.

"If you don't then what would happen to your father?" Ciel to say the least was dumbstruck, he didn't think of his father, he knew that if they ran out of money they wouldn't be able to afford the medicine he needed. The young aristocrat bit his lip, his mother was winning the battle. "All you thought was about yourself you little ungrateful brat!" His mother raged on and Ciel stood quite as he knew that all she was saying was true, he was only trying to win a defeating battle. He knew what he had to do.

"When is the wedding? And to whom am I getting married to?" He at least wanted to who he was getting married to now that another part of his life and probably the rest of it was going to be controlled over by his mother as well.

"It was all planned by me, you will marry the Lord Sebastian Michelle's" Ciel knew that man, he was gossiped as the most gorgeous man all around Starlight, he was also considered as a very honorable man. Every woman is in love with him so what made his mother so sure that he wanted to marry him?

"Every woman wants every bit of him, what makes you so sure he wants to marry me? And what would happen if he were to find out that I'm really a boy?!" He knew what a big mistake it was to marry a man, there was no way he would be able to get away with this, just no way!

"If your finished with your little tantrum" She stated as a matter of fact. "I still wasn't complete with the plan. Now Sebastian says he does agree to marry you, because he has witnessed you and he says by word _'I have never seen such beauty'_ . He wants the wedding to be held as quickly as possible, but he does want one day with you and only you to just to get to know you better." Ciel was to say very angry. How was it that Lord Sebastian able to have seen him at all? Even he was never able to witness him at first hand, this made this even more suspicious. "You Ciel just gave to make sure your not caught, understand? You are to continue to fool him until you are married" The young boy couldn't believe how calm his mother was dealing with this.

"What about father?! What if he wants me to bare a child?! What then?!" Ciel's mother was just getting frustrated over her son's questions so she just answered.

"Your father only knows that you ll be going to a good school as a boy and I'll tell him that you met a nice girl and you decided to marry her. And if Lord Sebastian wants a child then you give it to him" Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing, and if this is what his life was about to become what then?

"One last thing before I order you to leave my pretences, Lord Sebastian wants to meet the coming Monday" The young aristocrat's eyes widen in shock. Monday was only three days away!! How is he ever going to pull through this lie for the rest of his life?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unexpected Visit

Ciel sat on his seat. The table was near him as it was filled with sweets of cakes, pies, and tea in his room. All was quiet, and Ban accompanied her master, but she refused to talk. She was ashamed, she tricked her master in the study room to speak with his mother.

"Your pretty quiet today Ban" Ciel spoke aloud as if reading both the situation and the maids thoughts. Ban looked up at her master, he was staring as if half expecting her to speak. Her eyes wondered refusing to look at him.

"I-I m sorry Ciel" The young boy looked quite puzzled by the statement, but sipped his tea as if he was trying to say that the statement didn't affect him at all.

"No, not to worry. It is all fine" He said as he sipped his tea once more, as the silence was about to dive into its affect there was a knock on Ciel's door.

"Who is it?" Ciel questioned in his room. It was the middle of the day, just two days away from that wretched little date that both he and Sir Sebastian are going to have on Monday.

"Young Mistress, my apologies but your brother is here to speak with you" Ciel stood from his chair. Ban witnessed as he stood and walked to the side. The young aristocrat walked towards his door lifting his dress a little as he made his way over there. He turned his knob and opened the wooden frame.

"Ciel ! C'est un jour si plaisant pour voir mon petit fr're" The young boy stood there quite surprised by his brother s reason to even show up. For he was happily married with one child and another along the way.

"Brother?" He blinked not once, but twice. His brother was wearing a white long sleeve cuff shirt, with a red vest and blue bow tie, as he wore brown colored pants with black boots. His hair was dark brown along with his eyes, he loved to speak French just to piss Ciel off, for he knew that Ciel hated the French.

"Oui Monsieur !" Ciel narrowed his eyes over his brother.

"Damien what did I tell you about speaking French towards me?" Damien laughed as he entered his little brothers room. He looked around, it was still the same as it did six years ago. His eyes soften towards the surroundings; he should have known his mother would never change. That was the whole reason he married quickly and left his house; he just couldn't take the humiliation his mother made him go through. During his time apart he was feeling the guilt of not taking Ciel with him.

"I see mother is still the same as usual" Ciel thanked the maid for bringing his brother and closed the door. He as well walked inside his room along with his brother and stopped once his brother uttered those words. The young boy turned back not wanting to look at his brother, he was too ashamed.

"I see you have noticed it as well" He said titling his head a little to the left. Damien said nothing for a bit feeling very guilty.

"Je n' tais jamais l moi suis petit fr're de sol" Ciel sighed knowing that his brother was breaking the promise they both made toward each other. Though he did know that he felt guilty over the fact that he couldn't take him to come live with them. It was a very nice thought, but they moved to France and that was one place he would never move to.

"Ne vous inqui tez pas, et je vous ai dit de ne pas parler fran ais vers moi !" The young aristocrat shot back. Damien smiled a little, how his little brother hated the French? He'll never come to understand.

"So what is the reason you have come brother?" Damien's smile faded. Yes that's right, there was another reason he came by, it wasn't just to come and have a lovely visit like he wanted to, no there was something more serious he had to talk about.

"You have been talked about Ciel" He said in a disappointed voice. Though Damien did not care much for gossip, but this dealt with his little brother, and whatever came to his little brother he was always there. Ciel in the other hand was utterly confused. He had no idea what Damien was talking about, was it about the wedding? Had his mother already announce it? Was it all over town?

"What exactly is talked about me?" Damien gritted his teeth, he wanted to know that all the gossips about his little brother was all a lie, all of it!

"That you and your stupid lover have been seeing each other!" Ciel's eyes widen in shock. He didn't what to say or how to say it, he was just lost for words. "The whole town has been talking about it Ciel, you and Joker have been seen by citizens. Do you know what would have happen next?" The young aristocrat bit his lip as he let his older brother continue. "No one would want to marry you" This made Ciel's head shot up.

"Damien look at me! Who else do you think would ever want to marry me?!" Joker was the only one beside his family that knew that Ciel was actually a guy than a girl. "Only men would want to marry me! And don't you say a nice girl because all the girls here in this town despise my existence!" Damien couldn't believe what he was hearing! His own brother believes that Joker that rat filth is actually worth for him.

"Ciel of course no girl would marry you, I wasn't talking about girls. I was talking about men, Ciel everyone knows your gay" The boy gasped in horror. "No wait scratch that only I and Ban know your gay" Damien said correcting himself, Ciel exhaled some breath he held. He looked at Ban almost forgetting she was still there, she just kept so quite. The young aristocrat knew what he had to tell his brother, he didn't like it, he never liked it when someone talked bad about Joker. It's like no one really wanted to understand him, but Ciel loved the man he just loved him to death.

"Brother, you are not to worry" Damien at this point was interested to what his young brother had to say now. By the way Damien looked at Ciel, Ciel only could guess that his mother didn't tell him the news. "I am to be wed" The older brother's eyes widen in dumbstruck shock.

"Your getting married?!" At this his heart sore with such delight. "With whom? You must say! When?" At this point Ciel admittedly regretted telling his brother, he forgot how much of a girl his brother can be.

"Yes I am getting wed. I am getting wed to Lord Sebastian Michelle's, when? The date is still to be undecided" He informed, Damien over joyed hugged his brother and kissed him.

"No brother I do not think you see the point!" Damien let go feeling the seriousness come out of his little brothers mouth. The older brother was confused, this was such joyous news. It meant that Ciel's name would be away from gossip and that damn Joker could rot in hell, but he didn't seem to take the news lightly.

"If you have a problem that he will find out, then you should just be careful" Damien began, but Ciel cut him off before he continued.

"Oh you sound like mother!" He spat. This gave his older brother a shock.

"Ciel this is for your own good" The young aristocrat huffed as if he didn't just hear that.

"My own good, my own good for what?! I can't even decide with whom I want to marry with! You had your chance! I want my wedding to be such a joyous day as well as yours!" Ciel gave his heart on such a thought to his brother, Damien a backed a little. He didn't think his little brother would even look up to him. The young boy sighed knowing that wasn't half of the situation."Though I know there is really nothing I could do" Damien rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"What do you mean?" Ciel sighed once more and looked at his brother.

"I suppose mother did not inform you at all about our social status?" Damien gave him a strange look. "No I guess not, well you see brother we have no money" The older aristocrat widen his eyes in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?! So you mean the reason your getting web is because.. "Ciel nodded his head letting him know that he finally got the reason why he didn't prance around so happy over the idea. "Mother ..only wants his money, she isn't thinking about you she's only thinking of herself!"

"Brother..I'm not doing this-" Before the young Earl could even speak his older brother cut him off in mid sentence.

"No! this will not happen! I will not stand by while mother makes you into a whore while she sits around and inherits the money! I will not-"

"Brother!" The Earl shouted to get Damien's attention once more. From the shout Damien quieted down, never hearing that kind of tone from Ciel. "I am not doing this for mother nor for I" He started.

"Then why little brother? Why would you put yourself in such humiliation?"

"I do not do this for humiliation..I do this for father"

"Father?" Ciel nodded, through the years that Damien has been gone he has never been given any word how his family has been doing.

"Father has gotten very ill from his heart, the doctors did not think he had long to live, but then again father never gave up on life..so after a few months the doctors gave father medicine for his sickness. It was no cure for it, but it was able to stabilize it ..and if we have no money then.."

"Father would die.." Damien's eyes soften, hearing these words made his heart break in half. "Ciel..I never knew."

"Which is why it surprises me that she hasn't told you anything or asked you for money" Ciel looked away from his brother, this was all embarrassing. His mother desperate enough to wed her own son.

"I was wrong.." This made him close his eyes and just listen to him. "I'll go talk to mother Ciel, this wedding might not happen" And with that the young Earl's widen in shock.  
"What?! But what about fath-" Once again he was cut off by his brother.

"I will maintain you guys, my family I will maintain you" And with that said Damien walked out of his brothers room and closed that door with a big shut. Ciel stood there shocked not knowing what to do. Ban still stood there quiet watching from near, she was shocked over all the information, but she let it sink in as she saw her master fall to the floor.

"Master!" She cried very worried and ran to his side.

"What am I to do in life Ban..?" He cried. "Everything was decided for me..from the day I was born till now but if I am not wed then what?.." He said as tears continued to fall from his beautiful eyes. Ban felt very sorry for her master, even since she started to work here, she has never seen him act this way.

"Everything will be alright Master" She whispered.

* * *

With Damien

The old aristocrat stormed towards the study room. He knew that within all places she would be there, she always acted as if she had everything and everyone around her finger. Once he maded it to his distention he knocked as hard as he could to the door. He heard faint footsteps walk towards the door.

"Who is it?" She said in a cold voice.

"Mother it's Damien" And with that she quickly opened the door.

"Who do you think you are?! Why are you here?" She ranted having her eyebrows narrowed with much anger. Damien walked passed his mother and barraged in the room. "What makes you think you can just walk in this study room?!"

"I do not wish to shout amongst the hallways" The old woman closed the door and walked inside as well.

"What is it that you want to talk about? Make it quick because I have other errands to attend to" She berated as if she didn't have time for her oldest son.

"I have heard that you are wedding Ciel.." He started.

"And what exactly did you want to talk about it?" She said not really caring where this is going.

"You are wedding him to Lord Sebastian Mitchell"

"And where exactly are you getting your information?" His mother questioned annoyed.

"I also heard that..our social status isn't exactly as it use to be"

"Are you going to get to your point?!" She said having no patients any longer. Damien was sick and tired of seeing his mother not caring at all over the situations that he was putting her own sons.

"You are only wedding Ciel for the money! Ciel is not a whore for you to toy around with! He has feelings and he doesn't have to be threaten to be wed!" Damien's mother laughed over the stupidity her son was saying.

"Threaten? No, no, no I don t think you fully understand this situation Damien"

"What are you getting at?" He questioned. The woman walked around her son to make sure that she walked towards his left.

"I'm not threatening him I sold him.."


End file.
